


and we'll swallow the quiet and drown

by letsjustayhere



Series: kandreil drabbles [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, despite the summary not sexy times, idk how to plot yet, look a real tag!, once again, only like 500 words sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsjustayhere/pseuds/letsjustayhere
Summary: When Neil got home, Andrew was on Kevin’s lap.





	and we'll swallow the quiet and drown

When Neil got home, Andrew was on Kevin’s lap. It made his heart swell to see that level of trust from Andrew, even when he knew how hard won it had been. Maybe especially because of that. It had taken time, particularly with Kevin. His staggering height and wide shoulders did more to bring back nightmares than Neil’s slight build ever would. But despite how hard the world had tried to break Andrew, he was here with Kevin and Neil.  

Andrew flicked his eyes towards Neil at the sound of the door. He didn't stop talking though, words pouring out from the book in his hands, and soon his gaze resettled on the pages. Kevin’s head didn’t move from its spot on Andrew’s shoulder, his hands didn’t stir from Andrew’s thighs.  

Neil dropped his bag and shoved off his shoes, leaving them in the middle of the floor. Kevin would yell at him in the morning, but practice had been brutal and all Neil had the energy to do was sit. And that’s exactly what he did, pulling out the chair next to his boyfriends and straddled it like Andrew had Kevin. He laid his head on his crossed arms and watched Andrew’s profile as he read to them. 

Sometime later, long after Neil’s eyes had grown heavy, Andrew stirred and stopped reading. Neil raised his head and met Andrew’s eyes in a silent question. 

“Bed,” Andrew answered, putting a hand on Kevin nape. Kevin made a huffing noise before raising his head, blinking blearily. Andrew slid off his lap and closed the book, setting it on the counter. He leaned towards Neil, slow enough that Neil could stop him if he wanted to. He didn’t. After a quick kiss, Andrew grabbed Kevin’s hand and dragged him towards the bedroom, leaving Neil in the kitchen with a pointed glance towards the fridge. 

After eating, Neil dragged himself to the bedroom, finding Kevin already in bed. Stripped to his underwear and undershirt, (sleeping with Kevin was like sleeping next to a furnace), he climbed next to him. 

“Yes or no?” A nod before Neil settled under Kevin's arm, pressing his face to warm, tanned skin. But Kevin's skin was less sun-kissed and more sun-slightly burned, a warm brown lighter than his father's only by a few hues. Neil was particularly fond of a certain magazine spread in which the photographer had captured Kevin perfectly, making him glow in a way that reminded Neil of a poem he had once heard about a fairy prince. He had been teased endlessly about it when Robin had found the magazine under his bed, tucked away in a new binder, this one filled with articles of the foxes. 

Neil was snapped out of his thoughts by the bed dipping behind him. He turned in Kevin's arms to face Andrew, smiling slightly when he squinted back at them. Andrew had been increasingly stubborn about his need for glasses, which infuriated Kevin to no end. 

"Hi." He received a grunt for his effort before the light clicked off and Andrew settled in front of Neil, curling his arm under Neil's pillow. 

"Good to sleep, both of you." 

"I was already asleep," Kevin grumbled into the back of Neil's neck. "You made me move." 

Andrew leveled a flat look over Neil's head at Kevin, settling a firm hand on Kevin's hip before closing his eyes. Neil let out an amused huff and closed his eyes. 

"Goodnight." 

"Goodnight," Kevin echoed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again! Come yell at me on tumblr, please, I need attention. [@letsjustayhere](https://letsjustayhere.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I know I'm bad at titles
> 
> Neil: ...so, why were you on his lap?  
> Andrew: *scrambling for explanation* The floor was lava.


End file.
